Hurk
Hurk is a non-playable character in Far Cry 3 and 4. He is American, but according to Huntley he "doesn't even know the words to The Star Spangled Banner". Far Cry 3 He only appears in the game through the exclusive content Monkey Business in which Jason helps Hurk through four missions. Hurk is first found trying to use a monkey strapped with explosives to blow something up attempting to justify his actions stating that the Navy did the same to dolphins and Russians did it with dogs in World War II. He detonates the bomb, yet the monkey survives because it took the vest off. Hurk then asks Jason to collect some diamonds from hostile pirates. Once in the temple, it is possible to recover Bubble III and Snowflake II, the two monkeys previously sent before Coco. Hurk seems quite interested in the Rakyat, stating that he wants to get inked up and that he thinks Citra is a "MILF, Malaysian I'd Like To Fuck!". Letters of the Lost Hurk is also the author of four Letters of the Lost, his being the only ones not written by Japanese soldiers stationed on the island during World War II. In the first letter, he states that he had run out of paper, and so took a dead Japanese soldier's letter and wrote his own message over the now-faded original text. He apparently then left his messages with the bodies of their former authors, to be discovered by passers-by at a later date. In all four letters, he talks about a runaway monkey by the name of Gilbert who likes to "blow shit up with grenades now that I taught him how to pull the pin". Gilbert runs away with a pack of monkeys and apparently attempts to teach his fellow primates how to use grenades themselves. In his third letter, Hurk talks about his ex-girlfriend Lacy Barnstrom and how she is currently a porn star. Far Cry 4 Hurk returns in Far Cry 4's DLC Hurk's Redemption. The DLC features three action-packed single player missions. The harpoon gun can be unlocked after the third and last mission is finished. Hurk is also a playable character in Far Cry 4's new Co-Op mode, "Guns For Hire". Hurk has grown to feel guilty for sending countless monkeys to their explosive ends and seeks Ajay's help in capturing idols of an ancient monkey deity to atone for the primate deaths. He refers to Ajay as his new "tat bro" despite Ajay not actually having any tattoos. Ajay is apparently the third person to earn the title after Jason and Jack, likely referring to Jack Carver. If looked closely at, one can see that Hurk is slightly more built than the last game, having lost some weight. It can be noted that he may have been in Kyrat longer than residents, for instance, Willis Huntley. Trivia * Hurk, Willis and Longinus are the only three characters in the Far Cry series to appear in more than one main game.Category:Male CharactersCategory:Characters Category:Far Cry 4 Characters Category:Far Cry 3 Category:Far Cry 4 Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Alive Category:Far Cry 3 Characters